Saturday Morning Special
An anthology episode that parodies 5 Saturday morning cartoons Splendid and the Masters of the Universe This He-Man ''parody begins with Splendid picking up a sword that gives him the power to become the mythical hero, Gee-Man. Splendid then hears word of an evil skeletal moose named Lumpator who according to King Randor "needs a serious ass-kicking". Splendid then travels around the world, slaying skeletons, giant scorpions, and a cyclops with diarrhea until he finally gets to Lumpator's castle. Upon entering the castle, Splendid shouts, "By the order of Greyskull, I HAVE THE POWER!" and his sword begins to glow bright green. Lumpator then challenges him to a duel........a fiddle duel. The rules go like this:if Splendid wins he gets to get a golden fiddle and if Lumpator wins he gets Splendid's immortal soul. Splendid then picks up his fiddle and starts making wonderful sounds but we soon find out that Lumpator is a terrible fiddle player. Splendid then picks up his golden fiddle and says, "Freaking sweet!" Giggles Shortcake In the town of Strawberryland, a girl named Giggles Shortcake is preparing a purple berry pie when she realizes she has to take a quick bathroom break. During the break, a mustachioed villain sneaks in and steals her purple berry pie recipe. When Giggles enters the room and notices her recipe is gone, she isn't happy. She then warns all of the people in Strawberryland of this new villain that somehow has gotten into town. But then Nutty suddenly comes in, holding the villain's severed head. He then looks at the camera and says, "Your welcome!" Transperformers Josh is watching TV and discovers that his high school rival, a boy named Jimmy Presto is entering a local dance competition. Josh isn't going to let his archrival win at anything, so he decides to build a dancing robot. The robot has eight legs like an octopus to make him even better at dancing. Josh then gives him the name Octomus Prime. He uses a robot controlling device to send Octomus to the dance competition but once he enters the room, Josh's plan backfires horribly. Octomus begins killing everybody in the room with his giant robot fists. Josh tries to stop Octomus but he then realizes it's too late:Octomus has killed everybody in the whole room. The episode ends with a shot pf Josh in prison saying "I think we've all learned a valuable lesson here. Remember kids:Never drop the soap," Schoolhouse Rap Pop visits a daycare so he can pick up Cub when he realizes that none of the kids there are interesting in learning. Rather than playing with the educational toys provided by the school, everyone is playing ''Angry Gerbils on their parent's smart phones. Pop then comes up with an idea to make learning fun and also relevant to the new generation. So he goes home and brainstorms ideas for hip ways to write educational songs. He thinks for a second and comes to the conclusion that maybe the hippy folk songs of his generation wouldn't appeal to kids nowadays. But then a lightbulb pops up in Pop's head, he calls up famous rapper Snoop Katt and asks him to write rap songs to teach children the ways of the world, but he didn't specify what kind of content he shouldn't put in his songs because Pop thought that saying "children's songs" would be enough to make Snoop Katt keep them G rated. But when he takes the CD into the classroom (without previewing it whatsoever), he realizes that the songs are loaded with profanity and references to hookers and drugs. The episode ends with a song called F is for F*ck being played very loudly over the intercom. Everyone in the classroom starts giggling as Pop tries hard to turn it off, but discovers that one of Cub's classmates put peanut butter on the intercom making it near impossible to turn off due to the stickiness. Adolescent Mutated Samurai Skunks In a parody of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, a group of skunks are hanging out in the basement when suddenly their paper shredder comes to life and begins attacking them. The skunks them team up to defeat Paper Shredder before the pizza is done cooking in the oven. Category:Miscellaneous